


The Fourth Creature

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged smiles after they defeated territorial creatures and a fourth creature fled.





	The Fourth Creature

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged smiles after they defeated territorial creatures and a fourth creature fled. They never viewed the creature returning to her babies.

THE END


End file.
